World so Cold
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: She was abused by him since age three. At age thirteen, she escaped and stumbled upon them. Can she trust them? Or will she be lost forever in a hopeless, cold, cruel world; even though she believes hope is a fairy tale? And will she ever find out what happened to her mother?
1. Chapter 1

A reporter with long brown hair and glowing blue eyes greeted a tall, lanky girl with jaw-length fiery red hair and stormy blue eyes. "So glad you could come!"

"Thanks," the girl muttered. "Why do I have to do this again?"

The reporter blinked. "Didn't you want the world to know what happened?"

"Yeah," the girl sighed and limped over to a chair and sat down, tapping her knee through her ripped jeans. The reporter sat across from her in a different chair, keeping her legs hugging the chair stand, smoothing her primrose colored dress. She grabbed a pen and clipboard from the coffee table in front of them and started to tap the pen on the clipboard.

"Are you ready?"

The girl took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**"I winced in pain when the dagger tore at the flesh on my arm, the painful, fiery feeling as it ripped away skin and muscle, hot, sticky blood running down my arm. I barely held back a sharp cry of pain as the dagger ripped the skin and flesh, digging the blade onto my collar bone, scratching it. Blood poured down my chest, staining my black shirt dark, dark red, the stench of blood filling the air, blocking my nose of the salty sea air. The dagger wielder pulled the weapon away and left, slamming the door closed.**

**"I whimpered as sobs racked my body [It practically killed me from the pain], as the pain coursed through my body. This was happening to me ever since I was three. I watched my father die right in front of my very eyes and my mother almost, if not, died trying to protect me but someone kidnapped me and handed me over to this evil scoundrel named Lokesh." **

* * *

The reported stiffened and he eyes went distant for a moment, as if the girl brought p a painful memory. She shook her head. "Sorry, you can go on."

* * *

" **For he was as evil as could be and wasn't afraid to take his anger out on me, who he called me, 'Nobody', because my mother never told him my name and never once was I given one. I hated that name. But I loathed Lokesh more."**

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, but why didn't you try to run away?" The reported asked, tapping her pen on her clipboard curiously.

The girl snorted and blew back a strand of fiery red hair, her blue eyes glinting. "I would, but that would be jumping off the ship and into the ocean, if I made it that far."

"Sorry, please continue."

* * *

**"I sniffed and shakily wiped away my tears, using my bloody arm for the other one, the left one, was dislocated at the shoulder joint. I was still bleeding, but not as much, but I was feeling very dizzy." **The girl smirked. **"I had a secret Lokesh had no clue about, but I couldn't use it against him. I didn't want to jump into the middle of the ocean!**

**"I sighed and painfully pulled myself to my feet and looked out the tiny window of my prison when I saw the boat was docked off at a beach. I grinned crookedly, relief filling through my body. _Now for my plan_, I thought and huddled in the corner, pretending to be terrified and hurt. Lokesh opened the prison door, an evil smirk playing across his face. He opened his mouth to say something but I lunged forward as I felt myself morph into a small, yet dangerous predator. I shoved Lokesh to the ground, my claws tearing across his face as I leaped off awkwardly and raced toward the open door to the deck, my dislocated arm/leg dragging on the wooden floor, splinters digging into my skin. **

**"I heard Lokesh shouting to his guards to close me in but it was too late. I burst onto the deck and awkwardly raced toward the side and leaped off, tumbling into the sand, spraying it as I skidded to a halt. Hearing shouts, I raced/limped into a forest that bordered the beach, having no clue where the heck I was. _Freedom at last! _I skidded to a halt again, sniffing the air. A growl rose in my throat, my hackles rising when I caught the scent of two tigers and a girl. Creeping away, I was about to leave when I stepped on a twig, the sound echoing around painfully. There was a rustle and a large black tiger exploded out of some bushes and landed in front of me, snarling, teeth bared and claws unsheathed, gold eyes narrowed. Ignoring my once again bleeding wounds, the dizziness, and the burning pain in my left leg, I stood my ground; teeth bared as well, claws stretched out to their full limit, and hackles raised. Before the tiger could attack, the girl shouted, 'Kishan!' She came through the same bushes followed by a white tiger with cobalt blue eyes. She flipped her long brown hair out of her face and crouched down; blink her warm, chocolate brown eyes at me. 'We can help you,' she murmured as Kishan padded around and sat down the girl's other side.**

* * *

"Did you trust them immediately?" The reported butted in.

The girl bit back an irritated sighed and tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Of course not! I'd be pretty insane if I trusted them right away." The reported nodded, tapping her pen on her clipboard still. The girl continued on.

* * *

**"I growled at her, backing away, but my conscience was threatening to slip away from me at any moment. **_**Leave me! **_**I snarled, but they couldn't understand me. Backing away some more, I stumbled and collapsed to the ground once my front legs gave out from the blood loss and pain. I growled, still showing I could put up a fight. 'We won't hurt you,' the girl repeated. 'I bet Lokesh did this to you, didn't he?' I stared at her in shock. How did she know this? Then I remembered Lokesh muttering something about trying to capture a girl named Kelsey, a man named Alagan Dhiren Rajaram, a man named Sohan Kishan Rajaram, a man named Anik Kadam, and a woman named Nilima. **

**"The shock of that drained me quickly and I watched the blood pour out of my wounds as my world fell into darkness."**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl set down a mug of hot chocolate, fingering her short, fiery red hair nervously. The reporter soon came back and set down her mug of coffee and sat down across from the girl again. "Okay, will you please continue?"

"Sure," the girl replied stiffly and continued on.

* * *

**"I woke up in a room. A bed was pressed against the side to my left and a bathroom was in front of me. I raised my head and narrowed my eyes as the room came into focused. The room seemed to sway so I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to pass. It didn't. A growl rose in my throat as I realized I was on another boat, but before I could act, the door opened and stepped in a tall, muscular man with golden-bronze skin, black hair, and gold eyes. **

**"I recognized those eyes. Snarling, I tried to lunge at him, but my dislocated leg was put back into place and I put too much pressure on it, causing it to buckle under me and pain to shoot through body. He opened the door slightly, keeping an eye on me, and shouted, 'Mr. Kadam! She's awake!' I heard someone call back and footsteps thudding toward us.**

**"I stumbled back, ignoring the pain, and bared my fangs, ears flat and eyes narrowed, waiting for what was to come. The girl came in, followed by a man with dark brown skin, kind brown eyes, and gray hair. He walked over to me calmly and I backed away, growling.**

**"'It's okay, I just want to check on your wounds and shoulder.' I growled and hesitantly allowed him to do so, when I realized my wounds were stitched shut. I tensed as he touched my shoulder, fur bristling, but I realized he was making sure it was still in place. 'Take it easy, if you're hungry, we'll get you something.' With that, he stood up, murmured something to the man and left, the man following. The girl grabbed his arm and asked the older man something. He hesitated and nodded before leaving. She turned to me, closed the door and sat down. **

**"The girl assured, 'It's okay, really. No one here will hurt you.' I growled. 'My name is Kelsey.' _Kelsey…_ that name sent a shiver down my back and I remembered what Lokesh wanted with her."**

* * *

"Wait, wait. You heard Lokesh talking about his evil plans?"

"I explained that earlier…"

"…"

"Yes, I did. He wouldn't shut up about it either!" The girl snapped. The reporter nodded, satisfied and scribbled it down on paper.

"Go on."

* * *

**"Growling, I backed away and pressed against the bed, lip curled. 'It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you.' Narrowing my eyes, I starting thinking if I would be safer in human form, or this form. I choose my regular form for safety purposes. I felt my body straightening and my bones melding into a human skeleton. Kelsey's eyes widened in shock. 'You can change too?' She demanded. **

**"I tensed. 'What do you mean, I can change too? Can you change into something?' **

**"'No, but Kishan and Ren can, they change into tigers.'**

**"I frowned. 'Kishan… the black tiger? So Ren is the white tiger?' Kelsey nodded. 'Why did you-'**

**"'Help you? Well, it was clear that it was Lokesh that did it too you, and we hate him as well.' **

**"I stayed silent before muttering, 'Thanks.'**

**"'No problem…?' Kelsey glanced at me, but I stayed silent, not wanting to give out my name. 'Anyway, how old are you?'**

**"'Thirteen.' I replied stiffly. Kelsey nodded. We sat there in awkward silence for a few moments before we heard footsteps pounding toward the door. I tensed and a growl crept from my throat as a man opened the door. **

**'"'Dinner,' he said. 'Come on.' He turned and headed outside the room. Kelsey stood up, walked over to me, and held out a hand.**

**"I glared at it put took it and she helped me to my feet. I hesitantly followed her out of the room and down a hallway, glancing around. 'How many people are on board?'**

**"'The crew members, the captain, the cook, Ren, Kishan, Nilima, Mr. Kadam, you, and me.' Kelsey replied, leading me downstairs where delicious smells hit my nose. 'When did you last eat,' she asked with a giggle once my stomach roared in hunger."**

* * *

The reporter frowned. "Did Lokesh ever feed you?"

"Yeah, slop," the girl snorted. "I only ate it when I was starving enough." The reporter nodded.

* * *

**"I frowned. 'I don't know! How long was I out?'**

**"'Since yesterday.' I let out an irritated sigh. They haven't done anything yet, but I knew that could change. We got down to the dinning room and I grabbed a plate, glancing at the food. I made a simple turkey sandwich and Kelsey lead the way toward the dining room. I stopped when I saw it was almost crowded."**

* * *

"Seems like you're pretty close to Kelsey," the reported remarked.

The girl let out a hiss and snapped, "I'm not! I had no idea where to go!"

* * *

**"'I'm going to my room," I growled and left back up to the staircase and raced upstairs, closing my door and locking it. I sat plopped down on my bed, ignoring the screaming of my wounds and nibbled on the sandwich. I gaze out the window with a sigh, feeling like a trapped animal. There was a knock on my door and a muffled voice yelled something, but I ignored it and continued to gaze out the window.**

**"The pounding continued and the muffled voice cried, 'Open up or I'll break down this door!'**

**"Tensing, I snarled, 'I'll kill you if you do so!' Silence followed this and I smirked. Suddenly, someone slammed into the door, splintering it and then slammed into it again, breaking it down. With an irritated growl, I changed into the creature, the turkey sandwich and plate clattering too the floor. I curled my lip at Kishan, snarling and growling at him.**

"**He glared at me through judging eyes and growled, 'We're under attack.'**

**"I stiffened as anger washed through me and I changed back. 'You could've told me that!' I snarled. 'Who are we being attacked by?!'"**

**"'Lokesh,' he said, glaring at me. It hit me full force when I became aware of what he might be thinking. **

**"'You think I brought him here?!' I screeched. 'You denser then Lokesh!' Before I let Kishan register the insult, I changed into the creature and charged past him, ignoring the pain as I skidded down the stairs and tumbled toward Mr. Kadam, Kelsey, and Ren. I changed back and snapped, 'What is going on?! Why does he want you guys?!'**

**"Kelsey sighed and explained the short version as she grabbed her weapons. 'You can't fight,' Mr. Kadam interrupted. 'You are too wounded to fight, even as a Tasmanian wolf-tiger.'**

**"Tensing, I got in his face and hissed, 'I'm going to fight, _like it or not _and you can't do anything to stop me.' Changed back into the animal, I raced after the brothers and threw myself at one of Lokesh's men that got on board the ship. I snarled and grabbed his throat in my jaws as he punched and kicked, managing to pull a dagger from his belt and stabbing me with it. Pain fired through me and I crushed my jaws down from it, snapping his neck and killing him.**

**"I let go and backed away in horror at what I had done, changing into my human form, my bleeding side forgotten. Suddenly, a sword came swinging around and dug into my right knee deeply because I had no time to react. I howled in pain and fell down, stars flashing before my eyes as blackness threatened to take over again as agony shot through me."**

* * *

The reported glanced down at the girl's right knee, seeing the scar from the battle. "That's how…?"

The girl grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, that's how it happened."

* * *

**"Lokesh's right hand man stood over me, an evil sneer formed across his face. With one fluid movement, he yanked the sword out of my knee, causing me to scream bloody murder, and point it directly at my throat."**

* * *

_This is the author's note. _

_Okay, well this story is going to be a short one, but, I'm making a sequel. The main girl's name will be revealed near the end of the story… so… yeah…_

_***SPOILER ALERT FOR TIGER'S DESTINY*:**_

_Okay, I was such a sap when reading the book. I cried when Mr. Kadam died. I cried when Ren died… and got teary eyed when he came alive again. And I cried when Kishan left. -.- I usually never cry when reading sad books… But I'm curious to know how the fifth and final book will start and end because Lokesh died in the fourth book (which I almost exploded in triumph) and Ren and Kelsey seemed to settle down perfectly in their new house with each other._

_***END OF SPOILER ALERT FOR TIGER'S DESTINY***_

_I hope you stay with me through the short story! _


	3. Chapter 3

**"He stared down at me, eyes blazing cold. 'Finally,' he hissed. 'You've caused a lot of trouble.'**

**"Glaring up at him, though shaking inside, I snarled, 'Then why even bother?' Very subtly, I scooted back away from the sword.**

**"He snorted and rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. 'You play an important role later on,' he snarled. 'And we can't have you fulfilling it.' With a swift swing, he slashed the sword, grazing my throat. If I hadn't backed up, I certainly would've been killed. I yelped in pain, as blood trickled down my throat. Glaring, I changed into the Tasmanian Wolf-Tiger hybrid and lunged forward, snapping at his legs, hands and arms.**

**"In a rage, he slashed his sword clumsily, blinding by anger. Sneering, I dove out of the way awkwardly, snapping at his legs and heels, drawing blood and tearing through skin and muscle and clothing. Hearing him grunt and hiss in pain made fresh angry and adrenaline rush through my veins, a snarl erupting from my belly that lead into my throat and past my jaws, startling those around me. **

**"He swung his sword and I dodged quickly, the long weapon stabbing into the deck and getting jammed. Snickering, I stalked toward the man, fear radiating off him in waves, the smell giving me energy. He backed away, eyes wide, knowing he was defeated. I should've stopped… but, something in me snapped and I couldn't. All those years of being abused and mistreated was coming back to them, hurting them in the same ways."**

* * *

The girl paused, catching her breath, seeing the reporter keenly eating up her story, scribbling quickly on the paper.

* * *

**"Changing back into human form, I grabbed a dagger that had fallen to the deck and I stalked toward him, limping heavily, dizzy from blood loss, but I needed to get my revenge. 'Please,' he begged, falling to his knees, ignoring his bleeding wounds as he clasped his hands together and held them in front of his face, staring up at me. 'Please let me go, I'll give up, I swear'.**

**"Growling, I swung aside the dagger and watched it skid off into the ocean with a splash. 'Unlike you, vile maggot,' I spat, glaring murderously. 'I don't kill out of cold blood. Now scram before you do end up dying!'**

**"He nodded meekly and raced off, disappearing into the battling crowd. That's when things took a turn for the worse."**

* * *

She paused again for breath, and the reported fervently asked, "So, what happened next?"

The girl scowled and inquired, "Can I catch my breath first?"

The reporter fell silent and the girl finally continued.

* * *

**"Someone launched a harpoon toward Nilima and I screamed, 'Move! Nilima, look out!' But before she could move Mr. Kadam leaped forward, blocking Nilima, and both just disappeared. Stunned, I struggled to limp over but my right leg gave out and I went sprawling onto the ground, the battle raging on. Someone charged toward me and I snarled, changing back into the Tasmanian Wolf-Tiger, managing to leap at him. **

**"He dodged and I skidded onto the deck, twisting around to face my attacker, baring my teeth and letting out a growl that started in my belly. There was a shout and someone cheered, 'We got her! We got her now! Retreat, men! Retreat!' The man who was attacking whooped and whipped around, about to leave when I leaped again, sinking my teeth into the back of his neck and bringing him to the ground. Releasing my jaws, I stepped off tenderly and glared at the body before raising my glare to the retreating men, clearly they didn't care about the lost souls.**

**"Changing back into my human form, I turned and heavily shambled toward Red and Kishan, just noticing their tears. Before I could ask what else happened, Red muttered, 'They took her. They took Kelsey.'"**


	4. Chapter 4

**"We sat in the library, me staring at a depressed Ren and Kishan (in tiger form), their wounds healed from the 'curse' or whatever, and I managed to find some iodine to clean out the wounds (which stung like heck) and bandaged them. **

**"Silence filled the room as the two tigers stared at each other, as speaking with each other in their minds. Suddenly, both brothers changed back and I growled, 'So, what's the brilliant plan of yours?'"**

* * *

"What was their plan?" The reporter butted in intolerantly and the girl bristled.

Glaring at her coolly, the girl growled, "If you want to hear the whole story, then you must stop interrupting me." That shut the reporter up. Smirking, the girl continued.

* * *

**"Ren and Kishan exchanged a glance and Ren replied stiffly and surely, 'You are going away from here. Kishan and I will track down Kells.'**

**"I bristled and spat, 'What, are you two sexists?!'**

**"Kishan tensed and snarled, 'It's for your own safety, girl!' But even someone as arrogant as me could hear the lies woven into his words. Anyone else would've felt hurt, but did I care? No, of course not; heck, I barely knew them!**

**"'Fine,' I hissed smoothly. 'Be it so, then. I'll leave and just never come back, you hear?' I gave a forged smirk. 'But I need a ride to the nearest town.' Ren sighed and Kishan scowled at me, but they got me out of their hair."**

* * *

"And you weren't the least bit offended?" The reporter gaped, startled.

The girl shrugged. "Naw, why should I? I don't really know them and the only reason I wanted to go was to get even with Lokesh."

The reporter nodded slowly, scribbling it down.

* * *

**"The next day, Ren forked over a back pack filled with food, a few water bottles, some money, jacket, and a first aid kit. I followed the brothers off the boat and climbed onto the motorcycle, reluctantly holding onto Kishan. He revved the engine and sped off, my gut lurching into my throat uncomfortably. **

**"We soon got into the nearest town and I spied a simple yet large news building and a plan formed in my head. Jumping off, I said simply, 'Thanks for the ride, good luck.' I turned and headed off, hearing the brothers leave. Making sure they were long gone, I slipped into the news building to set up an appoint, getting here."**

* * *

The girl put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair, nodding. "There, now you have the full story."

"Thank you," the reporter replied, gathering up her notes and placing them in order, clipping it onto her clipboard. "That's all until we can get someone to type it up."

**xXx**

The girl shouldered her bag and was heading out of the building from the back when she paused, seeing the reporter gazing fondly at a picture. Curiosity taking over, the girl quietly slipped over and heard the very last part: "…Lisbon." She froze. _That's my last name. _The girl strained to hear more and managed to heed, "What if it is really her? Does she even recognize me?"

She swayed for a moment before studying the reporter closely and carefully. Her stormy blue eyes widened as she did indeed recognize this woman. Her familiar long brown hair, her glowing blue eyes, her light spray of freckles, and her eager beaver personality.

The reporter was her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

The girl shook her head in disbelief and stumbled backward, pressing against the wall and sliding down awkwardly, her bag catching on the rough surface. Her mother was alive and doing quite well, but they didn't even look anything alike. She ran her hand along her nose. Well, other then the freckles, but still. She shook her head, scowling softly. Since her mother was alive, did she even care about her? Or was it an act? If she did care for her, did she even bother searching for her?

One thing that the girl used to hope for was right there. _But hope is just a fairy tale_, she reminded herself bitterly. _Just something to keep us living in the lies that creates life. _

The girl stood and headed out of the alleyway, almost colliding with her mother. "Sorry!" They both said suddenly.

The reporter sighed, "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She smiled. "Are you hungry? I know a great restaurant over here."

The girl hesitated and nodded slowly. "Sure, thanks."

**xXx**

Around late noon, the two women were heading back to the news building, talking softly. The girl certainly knew that Joan, the reporter, is her mother and was thrilled to discover that she had a least one family member that was alive. Even though she was proud about this discovery, she was afraid to tell Joan that she knew.

Joan stayed silent for awhile before pushing open the back door and letting the girl back inside. "Your surname is Lisbon, correct?" Joan asked carefully, choosing each word delicately.

The girl nodded. "Yeah it is."

Joan nodded and the duo fell silent once again.

**xXx**

The girl was studying over some maps, not knowing where to go or what to do at all. Growling in frustration, she pushed aside the maps and strode toward Joan's office, determined to tell her the truth.

She knocked on the door and a voice called, "Come in." The girl twisted the doorknob and stepped inside the office, closing it behind her. Joan smiled at her before shuffling some papers at her desk, muttering.

"Joan," the girl spoke, sitting down. The reporter looked up; eyes glimmering with hope, and the girl struggled not to flinch away. "Did you have a daughter?"

Joan sighed sadly, the shuffling coming to a standstill. "Yes I did," she murmured. "Someone broke into my house and attacked me, almost killing me and taking away my daughter."

The girl chewed her bottom lip in anxiety. "What was your husband's name?"

Joan grimaced and the girl held her breath, afraid she pushed the boundary. The reporter dragged out a sigh. "His name was Patrick Baker; I took on my maiden name when he was killed."

That was all she needed to hear. "It is true," she muttered, earning a funny look from Joan.

"What's true?"

The girl looked up at Joan and rasped, "Joan… it's me, I'm your daughter."

The two women stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Joan stood and scuttled over to the girl, embracing her into a tight hug, fighting back tears. "It is you," she choked out. "Thank God you're alive."

The girl buried her head in the crook of her mother's neck, feeling safe. "I thought you were killed too," she whispered hoarsely.

**xXx**

Joan drove her daughter to her home, a nice cozy little house away from the towns and city and closer to the jungle. It was a two bedroom house so there weren't any issues with sleeping arrangements for the girl. She browsed the empty room, seeing a made bed pushed into a corner, facing a bookshelf wall on the other side, stacked with books.

Setting her bag down on the floor and placing her shoes beside it, the girl crawled into bed, not caring that she was still wearing day old clothes. Smiling softly, she gazed out the small window, seeing a bright sunset being consumed by the hungry jungle. Closing her eyes, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**xXx**

In the dead of night, the girl's eyes flew open and she silently climbed out of bed, eyes narrowed, adjusting to the gloom. Her instinct suddenly told her to wake up and to get out of bed, but when she was about to open her door to her bedroom, she froze, her gut screaming at her not too.

The girl waited and waited until her gut gave her the okay. Quietly opening the door, she slipped out into the hallway and limped toward her mother's room, heart pounding in her throat. "Joan!" She wailed, seeing her mother lying in a pool of blood on the bed. The rushed over and collapsed next to her mother's bed, sobbing. "Mom," she whimpered. "Why didn't you scream? Why?"

Joan stirred slightly and rasped every so softly, "It was for your safety. Please, find them again. The notes are destroyed, he didn't want the world too know."

Still sobbing, the girl placed her mother's bloody hand on her cheek for self comfort, the hot tears rolling down her cheeks and onto Joan's hand, leaving clear trails in the blood. "I will," she whimpered finally, devastated.

Joan smiled in the dark weakly and croaked faintly, "Good luck, my daughter. Remember, hope is everywhere. Aasha, don't stop believing in it again." With that, she let out a last shaky breath, her eyes glazing over.

Aasha wailed, sobbing heavily, the moonlight catching the glint off of the dagger that was stabbed through her mother's chest. Although her mother gave her a warning never to let go of hope, the anger and pain that swelled and ruptured in her body was too great for her too control, for she hoped that her mother would accept her and let her come stay with her. And now, Joan was dead for real.

She left the room and unlocked the back door. Changing into the Tasmanian Wolf-Tiger hybrid, Aasha started to dig a grave to place her mother in, a last thing she good offer to Joan.

**xXx**

By the time dawn was breaking over the jungle, Aasha was already on the run, heading back toward the last place she saw the ship where Ren and Kishan drove away from, eyes hard and cold, yet past the barrier was a shattered mirror of what she felt inside of her.

Soon, she managed to catch the scent of the brothers on the wind and followed it quickly, hungry for her revenge. _I swear Lokesh_, Aasha promised silently, padding on. _I will hunt you down and make you pay for what you've done to me. _A growl erupted from deep inside her gut which soon changed into a howl filled with pain and anger. _I will have my revenge._


End file.
